


Prompt - Adjective: Warmth

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Simmons is a cyborg, it doesn't mean he doesn't get cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt - Adjective: Warmth

“What's wrong with you? You cold?”

Simmons lifted his head just enough to give Grif a Look, but was careful not to let his pathetic strip of blanket pull away from his neck. He felt too miserable for sarcasm.  “Yeah.”

“But you're half metal…”

“Yeah, and half not.  And both halves get really fucking cold. And since Sarge took the half of the base that doesn’t have holes blown through it…”

There was a moment of silence, then -“Here.”

There was a rush of air - something soft hit Simmon’s head and everything went black. He clawed it off with a snarl. “What the fuck, Gr… oh.”  The cloth in his hand was rougher than his, and he thought he might feel a few crumbs clinging to the fabric, but right now it was more precious than gold.  “You're giving me your blanket?  Are you sure?”

Grif snorted.  “In case you haven't noticed, I kinda have built in insulation.”  He slapped his stomach for emphasis.  “I'll be asleep in thirty seconds, I'll never miss it.”

“I… I don't… thanks.”

Grif gave a complicated shrug of his shoulders and dropped onto his cot so hard that Simmons winced, waiting for it to collapse.  He looked down at the blanket until Grif, true to his word, began to snore. 

Simmons laid Grif’s blanket over his and snuggled into his cot.  His goosebumps settled, his muscles relaxed and he was gone even quicker than Grif.


End file.
